A Two Hearts of Two Kings
by Robward's-Mistress
Summary: Bella and her identical twin sister decided to moved at Forks for Charlie's sake. Then they meet the untouchables. The two popular men. The mortal enemies. How can this two guys will affects the lives of the twins? Will they bring conflict?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Saturday 9:50 am (Renee's House)

"Bella! Have you seen my iPod? I've just put it in my bedside table earlier?" My twin sister Isabelle or Izzy asked me while we were both preparing our stuff. We were moving to the wettest place in the country. Forks, Washington. Our Mom Renee isn't pleased with our decision though; she respected it especially now that she was expecting a child with her second husband Phil. Since our parents divorced, Mom took fully our custody and Dad didn't argue any longer. Because he knows that he was too young and naïve to take care for a two year old kids even though he was poignant with the court decision, he trusted Renee. Now, that Renee has her own family my sister and I made a decision to spend our last two years in high school with our Dad since we only came to visit him during summers and holidays. Charlie apparently was very ecstatic with our choice.

I shook my head deliberately at her. "Nope I haven't seen your iPod. Maybe you've put it somewhere else."

Izzy and I were identical twins. Were both have a shade of chocolate brown eyes, heart shape face, long thin nose, pointed cheek and reddish brown hair. But mine was curly while hers was long straight and shiny. We had an identical body too and indistinguishable height of five feet and four inches. So a lot of people find it hard to recognize which is which. Luckily for them Izzy has a birth mark placed on her back. Even if were so identical physically we are both have a distinct personality. I'm an introverted type while she was the opposite. Izzy has a strong self-confidence. She's not afraid to speak in front of hundreds of people. She's not afraid to show her guts. She's definitely the crowd's favorite. She was the head cheerleader of our previous school. She's 'the school's campus queen'. But above all she is the best sister ever. I hardly remember the times we fought over something. We're best friends simply inseparable, though she has her own set of friends she never forgets to share her life happenings to her one and only sister.

"Ugh, I don't want to _demolish_ again these stuffs." She pointed the clean piles of boxes and traveling bags. "Can I'd just use yours for a while, please Bella I can't live without music." She pouts.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you can't." Yeah aside from being a great dancer did I said that she's also an excellent musician? We are totally opposite because I don't have any talent to brag off. I'm just a lazy bookworm spending time reading century-classic books.

"Girls are you all set? Phil already in the garage, c'mon guys give this old woman a hug before I brake down in tears." Renee requested wrapping her arms around us. I fought back my tears because certainly _I will miss my erratic and harebrained mother. _

"Hush Mom we will often visit you here. We don't want to miss our baby brother." Izzy patted Renee's back which I'm sure fighting back her own tears. We were just both close to her.

It takes four hours in plane from Florida to Seattle and another one hour to Port Angeles and one hour drive to Forks. It was raining when we reach Charlie's threshold and I hate to admit it but I did miss my Dad.

"Oh look at you guys, you've grown too fast." He gave us a tight warmth fatherly hug. "I can't believe it! the last time I saw you guys, you height like this." He gestured a small child by putting his hand by his waist.

Izzy and I both rolled our eyes. Charlie just chuckled.

"Dad, maybe that was 10 years ago." Izzy snapped while we were all climbing up stairs.

"AhH!! I missed my bed. It smells fresh Dad you'd done a good job!" Izzy shrieked while bouncing up and down in her freshly-laundry bed sheets. Charlie and I exchange odd looks and both shrugged.

I spun around and walked towards my own bed room. It looks the same when I left it like two years ago; good thing there's no single of dust maybe Charlie was really delighted of our decision that he actually performed a general cleaning.

I sighed, as mush as I loved being with my Dad I will definitely miss the Sunshine State.

After arranging our things, we had dinner. I volunteered to be a cook because honestly the two of them was never a fan of a kitchen. Charlie already enrolled us at Forks High School and I was having an impression that Izzy and I without doubt will catch the entire student body's attention not in a positive way but mostly become the 'gossip of the year' or the 'talk of the town'. That's why I hate moving from one place to another which we basically did.

"Dad you can rest now, go watch t.v. Izzy and I will take care of this mess." I said while putting the plates at the sink. Izzy was scratching the frying pan.

"Do you think that we can make it tomorrow?" I whispered to her, when Charlie settled at the living room.

Izzy's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…"

She frowned at me. "Bells, everything will be alright. Trust me. Tomorrow will just be another day and eventually it will just past. I told you, don't you ever think of about what other people will say. Our life doesn't depend on them." Yeah she's right, always been the optimistic.

I sighed. "It just..I don't know..I feel something different."

She cupped my face pulling me to look at her. Every time she did that it's like looking at the mirror with my reflection staring back at me.

"Stop being cynical, you have to believe in me. Nothing awful will gonna happen."

I nodded leisurely pleased by her convincing words. I just hope that she was right.

* * *

Monday 6:00 a.m (Charlie's Garden)

"So what do you think?" Charlie expectant voice brought me back at the reality. I can't believe it. He bought me a truck. It was a shade of faded red despite the fact that it was old. Too old. I fell in love with it instantaneously.

"Dad? you're serious?! I mean this is too much I have money to-."

He cut me off immediately. "Bells it's a welcome present. Your sister also had one but it was not that old but cheap as well. It would be deliver here tomorrow." He said proudly. His eyes brightens with glee.

Izzy came into the view and her eyes pop in amusement. "Dad you didn't bought Bella a _truck?_" she instantly ran her fingers at the windshield marveling it I suppose. If there is one person who love auto it was Izzy apparently.

"I did and you just wait tomorrow Ish, I got your own."

Her jaw dropped in an O and instantly threw herself at Charlie's arms.

"Oh.. Dad that was very generous of you. I mean Mom doesn't buy us a car even though we asked her million times and you just freaking did?!"

He rolled her eyes. "I got bunch of money my self and I'm planning to spend it with my two wonderful daughters." Charlie was a chief of police in the good people of Forks.

"Aw Dad, that's too cheesy."

"Of course it is. So should I say good luck guys?" he asked hesitantly remembering this would be our first day in Forks High.

I nodded eagerly. "Dad we definitely need that."

Charlie chuckled lightly and Izzy snort rolling her eyes at me. "So Dad we see you soon."

Charlie passed me the key and I quickly climb _my_ truck. Izzy volunteered to drive and I gladly obliged. I jumped at the passenger sit and prayed for the good outcome of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own the characters. They belong to their master S.M. Ok, here's the second chapter of this story. Enjoy.**

Chapter two

Monday 6:30 am (Forks High School)

"Bella please stop biting your nails. For God sake! No one will bite you." Izzy hissed, sending me a death glare before we entered the Registrar Office. We are a bit early but there were students already scattered in the campus.

"I'm just nervous."

"I know..me too.." she whispers.

I looked at her in disbelief. "You are..?" I asked in a shaky voice. Her answer made me lose another percentage of self confidence.

"Yes..but I'm fighting it. This would be another annoying beginning." She said flipping her hair back.

We both walked at the lady in the front desk. She was maybe in her forties.

"Um..miss.."

She glanced at our way and I saw how her eyes pop in amazement. Then she smiled tenderly.

"Were twins…" I said. I mean obviously.

She nodded like saying she knew. "You're the Swans. Chief Swan daughters. "

"Yeah." Izzy and I said in unison.

"Please take a sit first. I need your teachers sign here." She gave us a two pieces of papers. "And give it to me at the end of the day."

"Um..Do we have the same schedule?" Izzy asked expectantly. I crossed my fingers under the table.

She looked at the paper and shook her head. "Unfortunately, this school doesn't allow siblings to be at the same classes."

I frowned at her. In our school back in Florida they allowed twins to be at the same class. Oh this is really terrible. I looked at Izzy panicky. She bit her lower lip and turned to me.  
"I'm sorry Bells.."

I sighed deeply. "I think I can manage." But my own voice was betraying me.

"You can do it Bells. Trust me." She winked and we leave the room in silence.

* * *

Finding my designated class room wasn't difficult. Izzy's first period was English. It was at the other building while mine was Spanish. Ugh! I hate Spanish I sucked with this subject.

"Hey! You must be Chief Swan's daughter?" I spun around to see the owner of that very _familiar_ voice.

"J-jake is that you?" I asked bewildered. Omigosh.

"Indeed Bells."

I choked and run right through his waiting arms. "I miss you Jake so so much." I laughed earnestly, hugging him tight.

He chuckled. Jacob Black was my boy-best-friend. We used to do fishing and bonfire when we were kids under the supervision of our Dad's Billy and Charlie. Izzy doesn't like him she never joined us when Jake's around, they were mortal enemies. They just can't stand each other's guts.

"How? I thought your attending school at the reservation?"

"Nah." He shook his head. "How are you? It's been a long time Bells. I missed you too. Embry and Quil missed you too. Ah..where's..um..your.." I giggled.

"Izzy?"

He rolled his eyes."Yeah?"

"She's not here."

He raised one of his eye brows. "But Charlie said you gu—'"

I didn't let him to continue. "You miss her don't you? You're just afraid to admit it?" I suddenly burst.

He snorted. "You'd got to be kidding me? How can I miss that _Dragona_? My life was perfectly fine when she's not around."

I laughed softly. _Dragona_ was Izzy's alias because Jake explained that when Izzy's fuming or pissed of something she looks like a Dragon. A female dragon. I remember back then, when I nearly choked out my orange juice drink when he told me that nick name. It was utterly weird and hilarious at the same time.

"Anyway, I'm really glad that we were classmate Jake."

"Me too Bells. You have no idea how delighted I am." He said sincerely. I smiled a little. Jake was a friend that I will always count on.

We both walked at the last rows of seats then, situated ourselves. I didn't pay much attention at the whispering and annoying stares of a few faces. It's a good thing that Jake was with me.

Quickly, the room filled with chattering and babbling students. I sat still at the last corner of the room. I waited patiently for the professor to show up.

Jake gave me a reassuring smiled before he settled through his own sit. I smiled back. Mr. Valdez entered the room.

"_Buenas Dias_. Well, did you do your homework people? I hope you guys did because we were having a graded recitation. Kindly pass your paper at the center table. Now!" Mr. Valdez ordered, and then smiled wickedly.

_Shoot. This is just freaking right._ There was a collective groaned while others are panicking.

I stood up immediately and he gave me confused look. I handed him the paper.

"Oh new student." He mumbled.

"Well, isn't it a customary to introduce yourself in front of the class."

Great. This is just great.

My heart thumps loudly. Gosh this is so so embarrassing. I looked at Jacob anxiously. He gave me a cheer up smile.

"I-im Isabel-la Swan. I'm… 17 year… old. My dad… was..he was.. a chief of police.. here in Forks. I have..a..sister. I-i…came…f-from…" I saw how everyone muffles their laughter. They look at me as if I'm losing my mind. I know I'm being down right funny. I act like a 2nd grader. I just don't have a confident to speak in front of an audience.

"Okay Miss Swan your angel saved you." Mr. Valdez too, was holding back his laughter. He even shook his head in enjoyment.

"You're not going to take this recitation since you're a new comer. Kindly take a seat." After he signed the paper he handed it back to me.

"Thank You." I murmured. I swear this would be my first and last day in this class.

* * *

Monday 11:00 am (Forks High Cafeteria)

Jake and I leisurely walked down the cafeteria to meet my sister. He keeps saying sorry because of what happened back in Spanish. He too was a little dumbfounded on my speech.

"Ugh.I know Jake. It's embarrassing!" I cried. I feel utterly humiliated back there.

He laughed. "Bells, when I saw your face. God. It's priceless."

"Shut up! I was just nervous."

He snorted. "But Bells, you just have to introduce yourself. You aren't a Miss Universe candidate."

I rolled my eyes. Yeah right.

When we reach the cafeteria. I noticed that Izzy was sitting at one corner with another five strangers with her. They were laughing their heads off. Three guys and two girls. The one guy is muscular. But his brawny looked didn't match his baby faced appearance. He was like a teddy bear. A chubby teddy bear. The other boy was tall and muscular too but less bulky. He has a blond hair just like the other girl. She was extremely beautiful, even in distance. The other girl was opposite she was thin and very short. Her hair was spiky, pointing into different direction. But the one who caught my entire attention was the boy sitting next to my sister. His one arm wrapped around her shoulder and they were looking at each other's eyes. He has a shade of unusual bronze hair. Even from afar I can see his almost perfect features. _He's gorgeous._

I sensed Jake's trembling body next to mine. His fists were clenching. I looked up him and saw his murderous glance towards the bronze haired boy. I looked at my sister but her full attention was at the blond girl chatting animatedly at her.

"Jake are you okay?" I stroked his face lightly and he relaxed a bit.

"Yes. I'm alright." He wrapped his one arm around my waist and lead me to the crowds, directly towards the football players, based on their uniforms. My eyes light up when I recognized them. They were the infamous La Push Boys.

Their eyes widen in shocked when they spot me. "Bella?!!!" they all said in unison and to my surprise they trapped me in the middle of their group hug. Unfortunately we catch the full attention of all students. I was a bit surprised when the boys recognized me and not my sister. Usually they had a hard time pointing who's the right person. Izzy's head snapped at our direction and she waved at me. I waved back at her.

Then I met _his_ eyes. Those gorgeous green eyes.


	3. AN

Author's Note:

Hello guys. It's been months since I haven't updated. I'd decided to delete the story since it was just two chapters. However I will re-write it and I'll just post it when it's done. The whole story will be change but the plot will remain.

I'm currently working for my new story but I haven't post it yet. So check it out please.

Thank you.

-ROb


End file.
